


Friends?

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dydia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored. Lonely. Uninterested. That's how Lydia Martin's feeling when she decides to go searching for one Derek Hale Alpha Werewolf.  -- a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A naughty little one-shot that wouldn't leave me be... for all those reading my And So It Begins... don't fret I'm working on Chapter 15 now and will hopefully have it up before the end of the week.

The battle is won. 

Next thing you know they were all going to break into song, Lydia thought as she moved silently out of the room.

The usual suspects were all there celebrating their win. 

They'd beat back the alpha threat and yes that was wonderful. So why did she feel so hollow? She saw Erica whispering in Boyd’s ear something naughty she imaged since she saw the big man shuffle in his seat where she was sitting on his lap. 

She looked over to her right where Stiles sat with his new girl. He was her friend. Nothing more. And that was good. If she was honest, she was glad he'd found some new. She even kind of liked her. So where was this hollow feeling coming from? It didn't help that Allison and Scott were snug in a corner making out. She was being mean and snarky about her best friend being happy. It was officially time to leave the party.

Nobody seemed to notice. Except Isaac who even while laughing at something Stiles said, sort of nodded at her as she grabbed a Raspberry flavored beer. Derek had already left the party, she wasn’t sure why she’d noticed; but this was his loft and if he got to duck out so did she. He'd gone up to roof she'd noticed. 

Suddenly, she found herself ascending the stairs instead of descending them. Her legs moving of their own volition. 

She'd like to tell herself she missed Jackson. But the truth was she couldn't quite figure out what she missed about him. Certainly not his charming personality that was certain. 

Lydia sighed as she walked through the open door of the roof. 

Derek was standing on the edge in the dark silhouette of the moon, like some Roman statue. Beautiful in his solitude. 

"What are you doing up here?" he questioned gruffly without looking at her. 

Lydia didn't answer at first instead closing the door behind her. Which caused Derek to turn back to look at her quirking an eyebrow. 

"Bored. Lonely. Uninterested. Pick one." She responded as she leaned back against the door, twirling the bottle in her hand and crossing her long legs at the ankle.

"Your friends are all downstairs, Lydia. If you need to talk they'd happily listen." He mumbled turning away from her once again.

"I didn't realize you had the monopoly on brooding." She quipped. 

He turned his head a bit and smiled slightly at her. "I'm serious."

"I know. But you're my friend too and well they are all in their happy bubble. I'd rather not burst it." She smiled back at him a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"But bursting mine is fine." She had his full attention now as he jumped of the ledge and stalked over to the door she was leaning on, like the predator he was. 

Lydia rolled her eyes at him, even while she could feel her heartbeat spike up, knowing he could hear it too, if the smug look on his face was any indication. "You've got it right. Love is a waste." She could tell she blindsided him with that one.

"I don't think I've ever said that." He said as he slowed his stride towards her. At least not out loud he thought. 

"Relationships are pointless." She continued ignoring him.

"They have their benefits." He smirked at her figuring he’d call her bluff as reached her and placed one hand over her head leaning into her. 

"That they do..." she responded as she played with the zipper on his jacket. "But you don't need to be in love to have a little fun."

"True." He'd been feeling reckless all night… Incomplete like something was missing that he couldn't find. And if she was feeling the same well... So when she smiled up at him with an invitation clear in her eyes he took her up on it. 

Leaning down to kiss her, she tilted her head up towards his lips. The kiss was decadent and dangerous. It was consuming and freeing at the same time as their tongues dueled for supremacy that neither gave. Her hands slipped around his neck, his hands pulling her towards his scorching heat. She was mesmerizing. It was like being high on wolfs bane. 

They couldn't stop touching each other. His jacket fell to the dark floor. She tugged and pulled his black t-shirt off him as he undid the tie on her dress. Her hands stroking up his muscular torso. He slipped off her dress with surprisingly gentle hands despite his haste to feel skin against skin. Suddenly, she found herself being lifted out of her heels and lowered down onto a mattress. 

"How convenient." She whispered as she nibbled her way down his neck. 

He smiled down at her, his eyes blazing over her flushed body.

"I like sleeping under the stars." He muttered using one single claw he divested her of her bra and panties. He was kicking of his boots as she was undoing the buttons on his jeans, using her hands and legs to rid him of them with frantic, desperate motions. Their need feel each other consuming them both. They kissed urgently as his hand rose up her inner thigh desperately wanting to feel her heat to know she was ready for him. He slipped one finger in her moist center. His body shuddered over her as she let out a soft moan into his mouth. 

It had been so long since she'd been touched by a hand that wasn't her own. He felt so good. They couldn't stop touching. They couldn't stop kissing. She reached down to stroke his length. Her one hand was unable to circle the whole of him and she could feel herself getting wetter at the thought of Derek inside her.

He slipped another finger inside her as he scissored inside her tightness stretching her not wanting to cause her any more pain than necessary. He wanted to go slow but unable to in their mutual craving to feel the others passion.

"Need... you... now..." She muttered in between demanding kisses. 

He couldn't hold back any longer as he slid into her heat in one swift thrust burying himself inside her. It was as close to heaven as he thought he'd ever come.  
They locked eyes as he gave her time to adjust to him. When he felt her rock beneath him and he was lost to a natural rhythm as old as time itself.

The next morning as the sun rose and they found their bodies still intertwined their eyes slowly meeting they both had the same thought. They were in trouble. Especially because it wouldn't be a one time thing like they'd anticipated.


End file.
